


Humanity

by NoctisSomnus



Category: Appmon, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisSomnus/pseuds/NoctisSomnus
Summary: This fanwork is a work for the Appmon ZineThis fanwork takes place after the events following Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters, so therefore spoilers are involves and take caution.Yuujin Oozora, after the events of it all, pays his house one last visit to come to terms with everything.





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> This work interprets the ending where Yuujin Oozora was essentially "realized" and was a human post final battle.

     It was a rather cold evening in a house, devoid of life. The electricity was turned off and everything almost seemed empty, including inside a boy.  A fourteen year old, Yuujin Oozora, sat in his old room, left untouched as nothing seemed to be any different from before, except his mother left him to fend for himself with barely any answers.  Without any real need, or want, for him, she left.  
  
     “ _Mom, where are you—”  Yuujin stood at the doorway.  Two suitcases stood in the doorway as he saw the figure exiting the open door halt, as she merely chuckled a bit and looked at the child who was in awe of his mother just leaving, without any words.  Her light laugh changed to a dark tone in a flash as if she was inhuman._  
      _“What makes you think I'm your mother?”_  
_Yuujin, looking at the woman as if she was out of reach with him, was left dumbfounded with his legs stiffened and locked into place.  She had to be joking, he thought, this wasn’t real to him._  
      _“What...?  I mean, I know you're not my birth mom but you're the only mom I've had!”  His voice merely shook into state of fear and his pupils widened.  No… nonono.  This is merely a dream.  He wanted to scream.  This merely amused her and she gave, yet another, lighthearted laugh, full of a disgust._  
      _“An AI, feeling emotions?  This is unheard of.  All AI are programmed a certain way.  Even your emotions for me aren't real.”_  
      _“What...?  Then how do—” He couldn’t finish as there felt to be a lump stuck in his throat.  A lump…?  Are robots supposed to feel lumps in their throat?  The woman yawned and followed up where he cut off._  
      _“Do I what? Explain why you're so affectionate towards ‘mother’?  Simple.  You were programmed to do 3 things.  Never disobey me.  Get close to Haru Shinkai.  Listen to Leviathan.  Only thing left you'll have is Shinkai in the end.  I command you to not follow me.  ...Goodbye, YJ14.”  Without any more words. laughs, or eye contact, she walked out the door and entered the cab she’d had called. Yuujin merely watched her as the entirety of his body was locked into the ground, as if his legs were chained to the floor.  He kept trying to move but never once could he, but the moment the car was gone, those chains freed and he ran outside, the car rushing away._  
      _“MOM!!!” He ran, and ran, and ran.  He kept running til his legs gave in…? Has his legs ever gotten tired like this?  The feeling of family drained away from his body._  
  
     He never could have asked her why she created him, why she worked for Leviathan.... or anything about her.  Did he even know know his own mother...?  Was he, in the end, just a machine with a falsified life?  His body, however, felt different.  No, it was different.  He was human now.  However, he might as well have been a machine.  It was hard to feel anything at all.  Even with the happy reunion, with the joy seeing everything and everyone again, he can’t feel but guilty for everything.  Losing his mother was his fault.  Making Haru cry was his fault.  He caused the end of the world, even if it wasn’t “him.”  Yuujin merely grabbed his head, gritting his teeth with a grumbling stomach.  He didn’t deserve a second chance.  He didn’t deserve it, he thought.  He did too many irredeemable things and he doesn’t know why he came back.  Especially as a human.  There were pitter patter in the background, almost familiar to him as his eyes looked up.  He let go of his hair, now all messed up, and looked at what was a tiny purple lupine in big black newsboy hat and oversized jacket and scarf, with a symbol on his belly of what was visible.

     “Yuujin? What’s wrong, off~?”  The creature merely looked at Yuujin with big eyes of concern, worried about the now human boy.  Yuujin recognized this creature.  It was Offmon, his buddy appmon.  There was things Yuujin wanted to be honest about, but his heart merely ached.

     “Offmon….. Ah… I…”

     “Are… you having nightmares?”

     “...Something like that.”  He couldn’t tell Offmon about his mother, or anything.  There was a lot on his mind since he came back. The appmon noticed his hesitation and without a glance, cuddled up with Yuujin, sitting in his lap.

     “Yuujin is very warm, off~!  It’s a bit cold tonight, why don’t we see if Yuujin’s mom wi-” Yuujin pushed Offmon immediately at the mention of his mom, roughly and his voice immediately spikes, uncharacteristically for him.

     “ _Don’t bring her up-_ ” but then Yuujin sees his buddy, staring in pain.  He didn’t know.  Offmon didn’t know what happened.  The appmon merely stared at the human, looking in shock and pain.  This wasn’t like him.  Offmon didn’t deserve it.  Just another reason he didn’t deserve to come back.  All he does is hurt the people he cares about in the end. “...I-I’m sorry, Offmon.  I...” His eyes were looking away, pained from the memories and struggling to find a point of… forgiveness?  Or was it redemption he seeked?  Yuujin couldn’t make up his mind.  He thought he didn’t deserve either however.

     “Does Yuujin want to talk, off~?”  There wasn’t any hurt behind Offmon’s voice, but only more concern.  Yuujin didn’t understand.  Nothing made sense since he came back.  Things never connected.  Yet, things stood there.  Yuujin, staring at his buddy with a curious glance, merely offers his lap, pulling 2 blankets to the side, which Offmon comes to as Yuujin keeps them warm.

     “My… My mom… she… wasn’t a good person.  She was really nice… as long as you meant nothing to her.  She often knew everything I was going to do and while I didn’t disobey her, she didn’t care about me.  Before you came along and the times I wasn’t with Haru… I never existed to her.  She’d often disregard my emotions, looking at me as if I was some science project… I guess I understand why.  I was only a tool for her work.  I don’t know if there was an ounce of genuine love she felt for me or if her entire relationship was fabricated as well.”  Yuujin’s voice merely cracked speaking, tears welling up under his eyes, his heart hurt.  This pain that he felt, it did feel real.  All theses emotions weren’t fabricated at all.  “She… left, Offmon, and she’s not coming back.”

     “Off~?! But…”  Yuujin bit his lip and Offmon simply made a face of deeper concern.  It hurt to speak about this, but the human had to come to terms with this.

     “She never wanted me as a son.  She merely played a role and I was the tool to help her get what she wanted.  She merely looked at me as a tool through it all.  Maybe AI or human, I’m worthless.”

     “Yuujin… You’re not worthless, off~.  You’re caring, generous, and you do your best for everyone else, especially Haru, off~!”  Offmon’s cheerful tone merely gave Yuujin the energy to smile.  It was weird, being reassured by his buddy.  Usually, he’s doing the cheering up between the two of them when Offmon gets upset or anxious.

     “Offmon.”

     “Hm~ Yuujin~?”

     “Do you… remember the day that we met?” Yuujin’s voice felt lighter, like he could breathe and nothing was stuck in his throat.

     “Oh~!  You mean with the sushi, off~?” Offmon gave a pure, joyful tone with his response, the two of them staring at each other.  That was the one day that Yuujin remembered vividly, for many reasons.

 

_“Well, I’m not going to pass up free sushi.”  Yuujin looked at the coupon, after what feels like a lot of walking, at the sushi place.  It must have been a lucky day for him. 10 plates? Completely free?  He couldn’t resist that.  He went immediately into where there was no one else minus the employees, no one working the belt.  A bit confused, but still no questions asked, he simply waited for someone to come over when the belt turned on its own.  Unfazed, he simply kept waiting when something came out._  
_“W-What is this?”  Something came out of the belt.  On a plate laid a tool of some kind.  A circular upper frame with a weird part to… hold?  There was even buttons to the side and the tool was just grayscaled.  Is it off?  There was a sign in front of it.  “Appli Drive Duo (No Wasabi ☆)”  He figured that’s what the name of the object he held.  He wondered why he’d need this, obviously important in the future.  As soon as he looked back, the plates changed and there laid a chip on the plate.  He couldn’t help but feel… pity?  There was even a hologram sticking out.  A bit sad looking.  Yuujin couldn’t help feeling as if he needed to help him.  He held out a hand and the chip_ **_jumped_ ** _into the air with a conviction to avoid.  He almost jumped himself, a bit freaked._  
_“H-Hello…?” Yuujin heard the muttering and a gut feeling told him the chip was alive somehow.  The chip only shook a bit before he “trapped” it with a two handed finger-locked hold.  Suddenly, there was a scream from the chip, Yuujin screaming himself in response, which an employee looked at him weird.  Yuujin brushed it off as he thought he saw a bug but false alert and the other just shrugged.  He opened his hands to see the shaking hologram look up at him._  
_“Off….”  Yuujin didn’t know what to make of this creature.  Did it just say “off”? What did it even mean?  All he wanted was some sushi.  “Offmon…. That’s what I’m called… off…”_  
_“I’m Yuujin Oozora.  It’s a pleasure to meet you, Offmon.” He spoke in a calming tone, warm and inviting to not scare the creature, hopefully to make him comfortable.  He added a smile into the mix too as he watched the creature on the chip slowly become more comfortable and smiled.  It was nice to feel accepted.  
__“Yuujin!  You don’t seem like a bad person at all, off~”  The chip creature simply smiled and they shared a moment unlike another, something new and foreign almost to them both.  Yuujin, feeling a bond with Offmon almost suddenly, just like when he met Haru. ‘I guess… it’s nice to have someone else you can call a friend.’ the red haired boy thought to himself as this time, an actual plate of sushi conveyed on the belt._

 

     “It was a day I wouldn’t ever forget on my life, for that’s the day almost everything came together for me.  To be able to fight along Haru… and to have someone else I can trust and befriend… for I haven’t had another real friend since I’ve met Haru.”  Yuujin spoke with the same warmness he had back then, with a twinge of loneliness underneath.

     “Ai, off~?  Isn’t she your friend?”  Offmon seemed genuinely curious at the fact he didn’t mention Ai or anyone else for the matter.  However…

     “...I think I never felt as much as friends with them then I did acquaintances, possibly because of the programming… but… they see me as friends.  Maybe then I should make their friendships count…”  Yuujin felt a bit better.  He cared deeply about Haru and Offmon, but between Ai, Watson, Eri, Astra, Rei, and Hajime, he wasn’t alone anymore.  He had friends and he won’t take them for granted.  With a new life granted to him, Yuujin wouldn’t ever let anything happen to his friends… no, his family.  He found a new family that he could believe in and trust.

     As much as he wanted to sleep here on that note, he forgotten that the power in his house was turned off and he had no way to live here anymore.  “...Offmon… It’s really cold… We really should get back to the basement, at the bookshop…”  Yuujin said, shivering a bit.  However, Offmon, without a word, shot himself into Yuujin’s seven code band, app-realizing Shutmon without Yuujin having to.  “S-Shutmon?  Why?”

     “I’ll keep you warm, Yuujin.  You want to stay here, right?  I know… you’re not doing your best, but I’m your buddy and I’ll always be there to protect you when you need it.  Even if it’s just the cold and negativity.”  Yuujin simply nodded and let Shutmon sit against the wall, and using the ultimate grade’s chest as a pillow, he sat down in the wolf’s lap.  Shutmon used one of the blankets Yuujin grabbed and covered his buddy so he could stay warm.

     “Thank you Shutmon… for being my buddy.”  Closing his eyes, Yuujin curled up a little bit, finding comfort in his buddy’s warm body, making sure the blanket doesn’t fall off him.

     “Yuujin… rest well.”  Shutmon’s tone kept him hopeful for the future.  He knew his buddy would keep him safe.  He knew he had hope for the future.  Everything he once did, he was still at fault for, but he realized he had a family he could return to.  

Yuujin Oozora, 14 years old, did in fact exist.


End file.
